Fiber optic cables or cords are widely used for telecommunications applications where high information capacity, noise immunity and other advantages of optical fibers may be exploited. It is often necessary or desirable to splice two segments of fiber optic cable to one another. Commonly, the splice environment and/or application necessitates that a protective enclosure, such as a splice tray, be provided to protect the splice.